The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a multi-layer container, which is formed of multiple layers of different colors that isolate transmission of heat.
A regular container, as shown in FIG. 1 has a solid container wall 100. When holding a hot liquid, heat quickly directly transmitted through the container wall 100 to the user""s hand, causing the user""s hand to be scalded. Further, the structure of container cannot keep a hot liquid warm for long. FIG. 2 shows another structure of container according to the prior art. The container wall of this structure of container has two layers, namely, the inner layer 200 and the outer layer 201. The outer layer 201 is directly bonded to the inner layer 200. The fabrication process of this double-layer container is complicated, and its cost is high. When bearing an impact, the connection between the inner layer 200 and the outer layer 201 may be destroyed, causing a separation of the outer layer 201 from the inner layer 200.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a multi-layer container, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to one aspect of the present invention, the multi-layer container comprises an outer container shell, an inner container shell mounted within the outer container shell, and a transparent intermediate bonding layer filled up the space defined between the outer container shell and the inner container shell and peripheral through holes on the inner container shell and a bottom through hole and peripheral through holes on the outer container shell. According to another aspect of the present invention, the outer container shell and the inner container shell have different colors, showing a contrast. According to another aspect of the present invention, the transparent intermediate bonding layer prevents quick dissipation of heat from the inner container shell to the outer container shell. Because molding makes the multi-layer container, the manufacturing cost of the multi-layer container can be greatly reduced through a mass production. Further, because the transparent intermediate bonding layer has a part engaged into the peripheral through holes on the inner container shell and the peripheral through holes and bottom through hole on the outer container shell, the outer container shell and the inner container shell are fixedly secured together against impact.